


Trek

by karygurl



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karygurl/pseuds/karygurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Mika go on a hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trek

“Hey, slow down! It’s going to take a while to get there, Sam!”

He turned around and watched her catch up to him on the forest path, a smirk on his face and his eyes flashing gold for just an instant. “‘Take a while,’ huh? Wanna bet?”

She laughed breathlessly and gave his shoulder a light punch. “That wasn’t a challenge, you goofball. Hiking isn’t a race, you’re supposed to enjoy the scenery on the way.”

He shrugged as she trudged ahead of him on the trail, letting her go first so she could set their pace. With her in the lead he was going much slower than before, so he glanced around while they walked.

On his travels with his brothers around the human world, he was used to gawking at all the sights of human towns and cities, something new and interesting on every street, so at first glance the forest they were walking through wasn’t very interesting. Just trees, trees and more trees. Except… it _was_ interesting, when he looked closer.

Different kinds of trees, so many tall ones but also smaller ones, either stunted or young. Some seemed to be taken over by moss or some other green parasite, or maybe that’s how they were supposed to look? Their canopies filtered the light, occasionally blinding him when they stepped into a small clearing but also creating visible rays of sun that stretched out into the forest at odd angles.

It was quiet, but far from silent. He could hear nearby birds calling over the crunching of their shoes on the path, but calls also came from farther away, echoing back further and further into the forest. It made it feel… vast.

Were there similar places in the Abyssal Plains? Probably, but he had never seen them.

“It smells… different.” He didn’t know how to put his observations into words, so he started with that.

Mika inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a smile. “Definitely different. I think it’s better.” She tilted her head, listening for a moment, before grinning. “Hear that rumbling? We’re almost there, come on!” She grabbed his hand and started running up the trail with him tagging along behind.

They passed through the trees on the edge of the forest and came to a wide brook, water gently tumbling over the rocks in its path. Sam didn’t understand where the rumbling sound was coming from until he looked to the right, and saw the edge of the ground drop away.

Mika led him closer to the edge, stepping carefully on the slick rock-strewn bank, then let his hand go and nodded him on. “You can get closer to the edge if you want, there’s a flat dry spot to sit on.”

He started to walk forward but stopped and turned to her when he realized she wasn’t following. “Well, come on.”

Shaking her head, she replied, “We both know I’m not the most graceful person. I’m not too much of a fan of the idea of slipping when the fall is that long.”

He gave her a flat look, raising one eyebrow. “Like I’d let you fall. You don’t trust me by now?”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

Together they picked their way carefully over to the large, flat rock that split the stream before it headed over the edge of the cliff, thankfully with no slips or falls. Sitting down next to each other carefully, they looked out over the gorge and surrounding forest, their feet dangling over the waterfall landing several hundred feet below. The trees spread out over the low hills before them like great, green waves.

Mika reached over to play with the stream next to her, her fingers slipping through the water. “This is one of my favorite views in the entire world. I know it’s probably not as cool as the view from the roof, looking out over Chicago, but…”

“No, this is incredible, it’s…” He leaned over, a small smile on his lips as he pressed a kiss to her temple before returning his gaze to the view. “This is even better.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who visit Michaela (the creator)'s streams, this entire ficlet was an excuse to say: SUCK IT ROOF-CHAN


End file.
